Posessive Family
by Raggs Princess
Summary: Kurogane is possessive of Fai. What happens when he makes a promise? Kurofai! Don't like don't read. Extremely fluffy! T for implications. You'll know what I mean when you read it, if you don't then bless your soul you're still innocent! Slight humor.


Fai was _**his**_, not some snot-nosed prat who just thought his smile was nice. Kurogane glowered at the girl flirting with his mage. The girl had curly dark brown hair, and wide brown eyes. She had some curve, and tried to use that to her advantage as much as she could. Kurogane tried to keep his mind off the girl, but his gaze kept wandering over there. Fai looked to be very uncomfortable and kept trying to get away from the girl, but she hung onto him like he hung onto Kurogane sometimes.

The warrior allowed a small growl to come from his throat as he looked at the two. Fai seeming to be the only one to hear shot him a glance that clearly stated, "HELP ME!" A small smirk came upon the larger man's features, but was quickly wiped away as the girl couldn't take the hint that the mage had better things to do. Walking calmly over to them he decided to show the girl whose boss.

Letting a hand rest on Fai's shoulder Kurogane pulled the mage closer to him.

"Hey, who are you?!" The girl demanded. Kurogane smirked and pecked the wizard on the cheek, before looking back at the brunette.

"I'm his boyfriend, now buzz off," Kurogane stood protectively next to Fai as the girl sulked and stormed off.

"Kuro-daddy, you saved me!" Fai exclaimed throwing his arms around the ninja's neck.

"For the last time it's Kurogane," He retorted, but there was no heat to the argument.

Suddenly Fai's arms relaxed a little too much, and he slid off the taller man. Kurogane looked down at the mage confused.

"Did you really mean that…..about us?" The smaller man asks quietly, looking down. Kurogane smirked as he drew the blonde in closer to him.

"You're mine, always and forever," Kurogane whispered huskily into Fai's ear.

Looking back on the memory Kurogane smiled as he looked at his new home. He had kept his promise, and now a simple gold band adorned his finger, and a similar one decorated Fai's. The elegance of the home they had purchased in Nihon was stunning. It had an open backyard for their kids to play in, and enough room for Fai's garden. The house was simple enough. It had a weapons room, just in case, two children's rooms, a small nursery, and a large master room for him and Fai.

Unaware that he was being watched Kurogane stood up and stretched. Suddenly he was tackled by two small objects. Grunting in surprise he looked down at his legs to find that a blonde male and a black haired female were looking up at him.

"Kuro-daddy! Come play with us with Fai-daddy!" His daughter said jumping up and down. She looked exactly like him when he was younger, and the boy looked exactly like Fai when he was younger. Just switch their personalities. Kurogane chuckled and lifted the kids up in his arms.

"Oof, you two are getting too big for this. I might not be strong enough to hold you soon," He grinned.

"That's not true Kuro-daddy!" The girl says again.

"One of you is going have to show me where he is. Mika? How about you?" She giggled and jumped down and caught his hand.

"This way!" She shouts happily dragging him along. He has to bend over quite a bit to keep her from stretching too much.

"Dad?" His son's voice reaches his ear.

"Yes Tigia?" He asks.

"When are you going to teach me how to use a sword?" Kurogane lightly stiffened recalling how he wanted to wield a sword just like his father when he was Tigia's age. He looked to the small blonde in his arms, and gave him a soft smile.

"Let me and your father discuss it, then when we decide we'll tell you alright?"

"Alright," Kurogane knew his son wouldn't give up easily. If he was anything like himself he'd be pestered until he and Fai finally caved.

"Kuro-tan~" The familiar voice of his lover brought a smile to his face. He realized his daughter let go of his hand and he straightened up.

"Hello Fai," He said lightly. Their son jumped out of his arms, and ran after his sister for yelling, "Tiga-puu! Come here!" He chuckled as Fai rested his head on Kurogane's chest.

"What's troubling you? You've seemed distant lately," Fai says looking fondly at the children running around.

Kurogane tries to dance around the question, "They remind me of us. You calling me all those stupid nicknames, getting me to chase you," he says nostalgically resting his chin on the top of Fai's head.

"Kuro-puu, you're avoiding the question," Fai taunts.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Kurogane growls.

"What's wrong? Tell me," Fai pulls away searching his lover's eyes for the answer. He was startled, when his hand brushes against his face and cups his cheek. "Kurogane, don't change the subject on me," He says firmly. Kurogane took one more glance at the kids before sighing and swearing underneath his breath.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you need to sit down first,"

"Why?" Fai asks suspicious.

"Just sit," Kurogane gently pushes Fai down onto a nearby bench in the garden. He takes the pale hand and starts rubbing circles on the top of the skin with his thumb.

Another sigh is heard as the hand slips away from Fai's, "Tomoyo wants me to go to the palace for a few days. I'll only be gone for a little bit, but from the way it sounds she's drawing up battle plans,"

"Battle plans?"

"There have been some unruly neighbors getting into skirmishes, and they're making their way onto Nihon's lands. If we aren't careful, then we could get into a full blown war with both countries," Kurogane says putting his head in his hands. "Right now, with the kids needing both of us, and Tigia acting just like me as a kid. There's no telling what could happen,"

"Tigia wants to be just like Kuro-daddy? Isn't that a good thing?" Fai asks confused.

"No it isn't!" Kurogane snaps causing Fai to jump, "If this keeps up how it's going, then they're going to end up losing one or both of us! I promised myself, that I wouldn't put my kids through that!" Kurogane snaps up and runs a hand through his hair.

"Kurogane," Fai whispers standing up. The blonde rubs comforting circles on the larger man's back, "When are you leaving?"

"Three days, I'm almost finished packing," Kurogane mutters. "Aren't you pissed at me for not telling you sooner?" Kurogane looks at him, and Fai gives him a real, warm smile, "At Tomoyo yes for taking you away from me, but at you? Never," Fai gives Kurogane a peck on the cheek. "You just need to keep her out of trouble, and keep that war from happening. Okay Kuro-tan?" Fai says drawing a small laugh out of the ninja.

"I suppose you're right, but if I miss Tigia picking up his first sword because I was gone I'm blaming you," Kurogane laughs and tries to punch the mage, albeit lightly, but for old times' sake Fai ducks out of the way.

"Chase me Kuro-tan!" Fai yells running away. Kurogane running after him.

"Get back here you-" Kurogane yells. Little did they know they had an audience.

"Our parents sure are weird," Tigia mutters.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss Tiga-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Tigia yells chasing after his sister.

To anyone who didn't know them, they would have thought that this family was the strangest of them all. Two fathers, and a set of twins a brother and a sister. The fathers met on a journey to help a princess from a far-away world collect her memories. The boy with her had to leave her behind and he had to keep moving and never settle down. The two's names? Syaoran and Sakura. The boy, now a man, often visits the strange family in their far-away corner of the world. Syaoran brings stories of his adventures with Mokona, the walking, talking translator, and small gifts for the children to play with. When Syaoran arrived one day, he found that Kurogane was gone, off to Princess Tomoyo's castle to help prevent a war. He stayed for about a month helping Fai keep Tigia away from the swords and Mika from the magic spells. Day after day they heard no news about the warrior, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

A clatter of hooves caught their attention one day, and Fai immediately abandoned the dinner to rush to the front door. Throwing it open he saw Kurogane climbing off his horse looking weary and a little worse for wear. Kurogane smiled wearily as he saw his husband.

"Kurogane!" The wizard called running up to him. The smaller form launching himself onto him and damn near hugging the man to death. Kurogane grimaced in pain as the mage tackled him. Finally noticing his husband's expression Fai jumped a few inches away. "You're injured! Why didn't you tell me?!" Fai yells as he pulls off the outer robe exposing bandages that went all the way around his stomach. "You were stabbed?!" He yells in fright. Kurogane waves him off, "The castle was stormed just before I left. I took care of it,"

"And you got hurt in the process!" Fai protests, "That's it I'm going to Princess Tomoyo to ask that you take a necessary leave!" Fai says dragging Kurogane back into the house. Syaoran looking at them in confusion until he saw Kurogane's wounds. His eyes widened, "Kurogane-san, what happened?"

"A simple storming. Like I told Fai I took care of it. Careful the food's burning," He says jerking his head to the stove where Fai was cooking. Fai muttered a rare curse and hurried to salvage the food. Kurogane chuckled as he saw his lover work his magic. "So kid, how long have you been here?"

"About two days after you left for the 'meeting' with Tomoyo,"

"That long? And the price hasn't caught up to you?"

"I need to leave tomorrow with Mokona, but it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too. Oh yeah, you and the girl finally hooked up a while ago, how's the kid?" Kurogane asked.

"Midori? Oh, she's doing wonderful, and Sakura's such a great mother. But I'm not so sure that her brother King Touya approves of me still,"

"Does he tease you a lot still?"

"Yeah,"

"That's probably his way of showing affection to others, so don't let it get you down okay?"

"When did you get so deep Kurogane-san?"

"When I married this idiot, and he kept asking me stupid questions," Kurogane jerked his thumb at said man.

"Temper, temper, Kuro-meanie, otherwise you won't get any dinner~" Fai teases.

"Oh please, I'll get food one way or another," Kurogane shoots him a look that Syaoran couldn't see, but Fai turned a bright shade of red and started to refocus on the food. Syaoran looked at the two in confusion, before Mokona hopped onto his head.

"Kuro-puu's home! Kuro-puu's home!" She chants.

"It's Kurogane you da- hello kids!" His voice turning from menacing to bright in a matter of seconds. Syaoran sweatdrops as he sees Kurogane pick his kids up.

"Kuro-daddy! You're home! We missed you!" Mika yells hugging her father tightly. He does his best to show that he isn't in pain. Tigia gives him a hug, but looks at his father in confusion, "Daddy why do you look hurt?" Kurogane froze and cursed himself for not hiding the bandages better.

"Well, you see," Kurogane kneeled down, so that they were looking down at him, "Daddy had to protect Princess Tomoyo's home. You remember Princess Tomoyo right?" firm headshakes answered him, "Well, someone was trying to hurt her and the people inside the castle, so Daddy had to help," Fai walked over saying, "Then daddy got hurt and tried to hide it from us," His tone accusing. Kurogane flinched the slightest bit before turning back to his kids, "How about we get dinner then you tell me all about what I missed okay?" The kids turn cheerful and he picks them up to take them to the table. Fai shoots him the famous we'll-talk-about-this-later-where-no-one-can-hear-you-scream look. Kurogane suppressed a shudder and sat down and listened faithfully to his children's stories.

At the end of dinner Kurogane walked into the weapons room with Tigia and showed him the rack of swords he owned.

"Choose," He commanded simply. His son looked up at him in wonder.

"Really?! I can fight with you?!"

"You need to be trained first, but one day, yes you will join me on the battle field." Kurogane looks down at his son fondly. He sees so much of himself on the inside, but is reminded so much of Fai on the outside. Tentatively his son looks up and down the wall of swords. His first choice is a small sword that has a sharp edge. The hilt is a bright green.

"Too light," He says after taking a couple practice cuts with it. The next choice is one that Kurogane had to get for him. He felt a sliver of shock as he recognized the blade from his original travels with the others to get the princess's feathers back. He passed the long blade to his son. The blonde tried lifting it, before declaring it too heavy.

"Maybe when you're older," Kurogane chuckles. His son quickly becoming frustrated picks up a third sword, and Kurogane recognizes it to be the first sword he got from his father when he was about Tigia's age. Tigia takes a couple practice swings, and a smile lights up his face.

"This one,"

"I was hoping you'd pick that one," Kurogane says ruffling the boy's hair.

As far as families go this one might be the strangest, but it's one of the happiest.

A/N. Good? Bad? Meh?


End file.
